


And I'm All Over You

by EmeraldSage



Series: The Holiday Collection [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is Cute & Shameless & Pink, Alternate Universe - Human, And Ivan likes it, Blatant Sexual Overtones, Bouncy Happiness, Bubblegum, Candy Pink, Go Equality!, I have no regrets, In which clothes are genderfluid, M/M, On this piece, Pink - Freeform, Rated Mature for a REASON, RusAmeHoliday, Waaaay too much Pink, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/pseuds/EmeraldSage
Summary: RusAme Holiday Prompt #21: Shopping





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred is a bubblegum baby and won't let anyone rain on his rainbow parade ;)
> 
> In other words: Alfred likes dressing in perky colorful clothes, and is absolutely shameless in how he enjoys people's reactions to him.
> 
> A tribute to the Stiles Stilinski from "Singularity" by CumbercakesforLevi & queen_of_OTPs. I loved the "bubblegum bitch" scene with Stiles so much that I saw pink and rolled with it.
> 
> Brief cameo appearance of fem!Naruto and family. Enjoy!

            He hummed softly as he skipped through the mall, grinning wildly as the bags – handles wrapped around his wrists like a dozen wristbands curling, obscuring black lace-covered tanned skin with a multitude of colors and shades – clinked together. There was a set of earphones in his ears, pumping Flume and Tove Lo through his system as he practically pranced through the crowds of anxiety and panic-stricken Christmas shoppers. He slid through the masses with an odd, somehow logic defying gracefulness, humming just under his breath.

            There were a few whistles sent his way, and he felt a smirk curl his lips when he could feel the stares at his swaying ass. Bright, bubblegum pink high-waisted shorts were the perfect tool to accentuate his curves in _all_ the right ways. He was _very_ glad he’d decided to shave last night, and by the number of guys tripping into each other as he skipped past them, he wasn’t the only one.

            Pristine golden-wheat locks smoothly transitioned into candy pink tones as they settled down around the silver headband he’d adorned himself with this morning. He caught a glimpse of himself in a passing stall’s mirror and paused to contemplate his image. He nodded to himself before skipping off, acknowledging that _yes_ , Mac’s Velvet Teddy was the _perfect_ nude to accent his lips. He’d been debating between a neutral shade and a deep, vivid matte red. He was glad he’d gone with the neutral, it worked wonders with his outfit.

            The golden links of the choker he was wearing gleamed in the light, the stunning rose colored pendant hanging in between his collarbones an accent to his already perky-pink attire.

            There was a tug on one of his black lace sleeves, and he glanced down, startled, into the shy blue eyes of a little girl who’d been eyeing him curiously for a little while. She’d taken a moment of her shopping-wary father’s distraction to run up to him, and say, “You’re pretty, mister!” He beamed at her, kneeling down – grateful for the just above knee-high socks he was wearing when he felt the chill of the marble flooring through the woolen fabric – and crossed his pitch black all-stars at the ankle to sit on his heels.

            “Thank you, darlin’,” he chimed at her, putting the good ol’ Texan accent he’d acquired in the fifteen years he’d been raised there to good use. “And you’re very bright, aren’t you, sweetheart?” And indeed, as the young girl beamed, she was. She was wearing an almost fluorescent orange and neon blue combo, and with her spiky blond hair, Alfred was briefly reminded of the manga Kiku had introduced him to, Naruto, or something like that….

            A panicked shout that went up nearby drew their attention, and the little girl chirped a goodbye before leaping onto the frantic man gleefully. He calmed, although he flailed a bit before his red-headed wife whacked him on the back of his head and he steadied. _Must’ve been her father_ , he thought, before standing and moving on. He knew some of his favorite stores were having sales. He rarely got to shop for his more, uh, as his brother would put it, _feminine_ attire. He didn’t have a problem with his family’s odd concern over his clothing choices – who could handle all this hot stuff all the time, after all – but it meant he dressed far more conservatively most of the time, and therefore, had to shop that way as well. This time of year, when he wouldn’t be missed amongst his family’s chaos, was perfect for him to finally indulge himself.

            The song switched from Flume to Fifth Harmony, and he grinned.

            His ringtone unexpectedly cut off the music pumping through his system, “ _I’m your bubblegum bitch, at your service boo, Don’t freak your little witch, I’ve got perfect pitch_ , _That is, Unless, you’ve got it too…_ ” and he scrambled for his sleek sparkly flag patterned phone, sliding his finger across the screen to answer the phone, curling his arm closer to his body so the speaker angled to his mouth, “Hello?” he said cautiously, and then…

            “Where are you?” his brother demanded, furious, and he winced. “You’re _grounded_ , little brat,” was snarled through his earphones, and he nearly stumbled into someone who’d decided to walk a little _too_ close to his bouncy bubblegum aura. “That means at home, in your room, and not _at the bloody mall_.”

            “But Artie,” he whined, catching sight of a young man – college age, yummy, with the _perfect_ abs and caramel hair – trip into his female companion (girlfriend, hmm…no, not pissed enough) at the first glimpse of his pout. He felt a smirk lift to his lips, even as his brother growled through the phone, “It’s almost Christmas! I haven’t even gotten everyone’s presents yet!”

            “Like you’re actually shopping for them right now?” the words were disbelieving and derisive. Ah, and some people thought his brother couldn’t be vicious with his tongue alone.

            “Of course I am~” he sing-songed as one of his favorites came over the mall’s loudspeaker, and he twirled with it, spinning his bags around with him. There was a pause in the conversation, and he could practically _hear_ the gears in his brother’s head turning.

            “Don’t tell me you’re prancing around in that get up,” his brother scoffed at last, dismissive but hesitant.

            He scoffed in return, volleying back a, “Of course I am,” indignantly. “When else do I get to dress up, Artie?”

            “Well if you did so _appropriately_ ,” he heard his brother mutter under his breath, and he was just _so done_ with his brother ruining his mood.

            Of course, that’s when he caught the briefest glimpse of the universal _75%_ in the direction of his favorite stores and bolted that way, hanging up on his brother with a brief grin and shout.

            He was so engrossed in getting to the sale he’d just spotted – Iggy would _totally_ love those flag sweaters, wouldn’t he? – that he missed the violet eyes that had caught sight of him, blinked, then did a double take when realization strong armed him into reality.

            Alfred glanced over at the sale he’d been eyeing, having caught the words _75% off_ from a distance, and drooped, disappointed, when he realized the store was having a clearance sale on all the old, dark colored winter stuff. None of the appealing bright, shiny spring colors were part of the sale; not even the neon blue bootie shorts he’d been eyeing on the mannequin. How disappointing, he lamented mentally, before reconsidering the sale. Hmm…maybe he could buy some clothes for his daily wardrobe. Those dark-washed blue jeans would still make his ass look absolutely delicious…even if they were disappointingly plain.

            He slipped into the store, not seeing the violet eyes that had followed him, completely shocked and uncertain, right up to the shop window he’d been standing in front of. Those same violet eyes watched him skip into the store – albeit with a lot less enthusiasm than he’d had when he’d first seen the sign – and _stared_.

            That was a _very_ fine ass. He wondered how he’d never noticed it, before recalling that all Alfred usually wore to school were slightly baggy jeans or shorts, and t-shirts. It was such a shame, though, he thought idly, eyes following the bouncy curve of that ass; there were so people who would appreciate an ass like that, even those who thought they wouldn’t look twice, or would never even consider that the school’s star senior quarterback would be in possession of an ass so _fine_ …

            His phone rang, interrupting his rapidly derailing thoughts, and he tugged it to his ear without turning his gaze away from the candy pink shorts he was following, “Privyet?” he answered distractedly.

            “Vanya!” a relieved voice answered him, and he startled when he realized it was his sister, Katya, who had called him, “You were supposed to drive Natalia to practice today. It starts in an hour! Have you gotten home yet?” He swore loudly in Russian, and dashed back out towards the mall’s garage entrance, forgetting what he’d been doing and what his original intentions had been in going to the mall.

            And completely oblivious to the _considering_ blue eyes that had darted his way, recognizing the startled Russian that had slipped from his lips, now well aware of the source of the persistent staring from earlier. And very willing to do something about it.

            Any passerby would’ve felt sorry for the victim of Alfred’s suddenly predatory grin, if they’d had the presence of mind to know what it meant.

* * *

 

_Pucker up doll, it starts with a one-two_

_And suddenly, I’m All Over You_

_~_

_That not your style?_

_Check yourself, stay a while_

_Soak it in._

_They call me the wild child_

_~_

_I’m your bubblegum bitch, at your service boo_

_And then, I’m All Over You._


End file.
